


Rest

by yukizoom (harusu)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, there needs to be more fics for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harusu/pseuds/yukizoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyosuke Munakata has always been the type to overwork himself, much to the dismay of Chisa Yukizome. The killing game they'd been lucky to survive hadn't really helped that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 4am let me live asdsdfreioi

Thin fingers skirt over a keyboard, the steady sound of tapping prominent in the mostly silent room. His work after the killing game is almost infinite- not that Munakata particularly minds, of course. He'd much rather distract himself from everything that had happened. Besides, he's fine. He still has Sakakura. And of course...Yukizome. He stares at her sleeping form next to him on the bed for a moment, her soft brown hair spread messily over the pillow. He allows himself a moment before resuming his work.  
That is, until an hour or five passes and he hears a small grumble on the bed next to him. Silver light is just beginning to shine through the curtains, shrouding the room in morning.

  
"Kyo...suke?" Her voice is slow and hazy with exhaustion. "What...time is it?"

"Good morning, Yukizome. It's 4:32AM. You should go back to sleep,"

"Why are you...awake?"

"I haven't slept yet," Kyosuke tries to say with as much indifference as he can muster. "I don't want to let this work pile up anymore than it already has,"

"Kyosuke...shouldn't push himself," Chisa murmurs into her pillow.

"I'm not pushing myself, Yukizome. I'll simply...sleep more tonight."

"When was the last time you slept for more than five hours?"

"I can take care of myself, Yukizome. I'm not a child."

  
There is silence for a few moments, save for that tap tap tap and Chisa shuffling. And then, Munakata feels a warm pair of circle around his waist. Yukizome's arms. She's _so warm...alive..._

  
"Don't overwork yourself, Kyosuke. The world's hope needs to be in prime shape, right?" She chuckles softly into his back. "Rest. Just for a little bit. You deserve it. For me?"

Munakata's silent, and he's thankful it's mostly dark. Yukizome's arms pull him gently backwards onto the pillow. He complies somewhat reluctantly, shutting down his computer and falling backwards onto the bed. Chisa's soft hands massage his scalp.

"Your hair is so soft, Kyosuke..."

Her lazy, sweet voice is the last thing he hears before he drifts into sleep.


End file.
